Enchanted
by Niki007
Summary: "No, I am not! This is stupid and you know it. Just let me go." "I don't think so. Not just yet anyway." He took more steps towards me and I took some steps back.
1. Ramdom scene from the story ahead

**I do not own any of the characters...except the OC.**

"Just what is the meaning of this?" I asked with a frown.

"You're not going anywhere until I get some answers."

"Oh, and you suppose locking me in this cellar would do the trick!" I glared at Stefan. If only looks could kill. Stefan seemed unfazed by my reaction.

I looked around my 'prison'. It was dark, save thanks to a light bulb hanging from the centre of the ceiling. The cellar had stone floors and stone walls. Only the door was made of thick iron. At the top of the door, there were iron bars. The place was absolutely creepy and I was mighty pissed at Stefan.

"I told you before and I am telling you again, I do not want to have anything to do with you."

"I don't believe you." Stefan took a step toward me whereas I simultaneously took a step backward. "You're lying, En."

"No, I am not! This is stupid and you know it. Just let me go."

"I don't think so. Not just yet anyway."

He took more steps towards me and I took some steps back.

"En! Stefan! What the hell are you two doing down here?"

I almost cried with relief. I never thought I'd see the day when I would be happy to see Damon. Behind Damon were Elena and Caroline.

They were standing outside, staring at us through the bars in the door.

"Oh thank God Damon!" I exclaimed. "Your brother's gone crazy. Now could you please open the door and let me out." I made an attempt to walk past Stefan towards the door when I was suddenly pulled back by my wrist and backed up against the cold, hard wall. I gasped in surprise.

Stefan was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. I swallowed hard.

"Stefan what're you doing?!" It was Elena who spoke this time.

"Have you gone insane?!" Caroline asked incredulously.

"Dammit!" Damon cursed. "That jerk's got the door closed from the inside."

"For god's sake, let En go!" yelled a very distressed Caroline.

All the while Stefan ignored everyone and stared at me with those deep green eyes. I couldn't do anything but feel as if his eyes were penetrating into my very soul.

"Why did you do it?" Stefan asked me quietly.

Stefan was so close I had a hard time processing his question.

"Wha…what are you talking about?" I breathed. I took a deep breath and hoped my voice would come out steady. "I do not know what you're talking about so just let me out of here-…"

To my shock and horror, he came even closer. Our noses were now touching and our breaths were all mingled together. One of his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. I felt his mouth skimming my neckline from the bottom and going till my left ear.

"You still love me and I know it. All I want to know is why you did what you did." He whispered seductively in my ear.

Before I knew it, he was at the other side of the room leaning casually against the wall and smirking, like the devil he was, at my reaction. I didn't even realize when I had stopped breathing but something told me that he had. Oh that rat!

I tried mustering a glare at Stefan but all it came out as was a weak stare.

"You guys should also go and get some rest. It's gonna' be a long, long night." He called out to the audience outside who were still dumbfounded at his behavior.

Now what was I going to do. There was no way I could actually let Stefan know about my deal with Silas. No, that was out of the question. But now what….

Stefan gave me a smile with a gleam in his eyes which promised me of a very, very _interesting_ night.

**Okay..just to let you know, this is a part of a story I am writing. I am writing up the chapters but I have my exams so ...**

**If you liked this scene and would like the whole story then just let me know. I am still deciding whether I should pair the OC with Stefan or Elijah. I 3 Elijah and Stefan.**

**In my story the rating will eventually change but not reach M. There will be spicy and hot scenes just not...naked ones. Enjoy... :D**

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated and please go easy on me. ;)**


	2. Chapter One

**Okay this is the very first chapter of my story. The story also has action with romance and suspense.**

**Also...I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VD STUFF EXCEPT FOR THE OCs.**

**In this story, Taylor is already a Hybrid and has broken his sire bond. Elena hasn't turned vampire yet. Caroline is already a Vampire. Stefan and Elena still have it going. Alaric is still alive.**

**Practically, it's somewhere from between season one and season two or something. Except, there's no Katherine...yet...**

.

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and it was the best day I had had in weeks. The small town of Mystic Falls looked quiet and peaceful. My journey to Mystic Falls had been bleak and wet, with all the rain. I stretched my sore muscles in appreciation under the warm gaze of the sun. I revelled in the warmth and took a good look at my surroundings. It certainly looked warm and welcoming. _Coming here for my summer vacation was the best idea ever_, I thought. I picked my luggage and went in search for the Lockwood Mansion. It was about time I saw Aunt Carole. I hadn't seen her since I was twelve_. I wonder how much Taylor had grown over the years_, I thought with a grin.

It wasn't hard finding the mansion. I stood there admiring the sight. It stood proud and beautiful. Uncle Jack had put in a lot of effort into it. I still could not believe that he was no more. I still couldn't understand how he could have had a heart-attack. He was such a formidable man. I had thought that death would be years away from him. I gave a sad sigh. I guess I was wrong. Poor Aunt Carole and Taylor...

I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A maid opened it. Behind her, Aunt Carole was coming down the stairs.

She saw me and halted in her steps.

"En! What a pleasant surprise!"

She rushed over to me and hugged me affectionately.

I drew back and took a good look at her. She looked tired and had lines around her eyes, but other than that she didn't look her age at all. She wore a grey business jacket and a matching skirt, as expected of the Town Mayor.

"It has been so long Aunt Carole," I said brightly.

"I am so sorry about Uncle Jack," I said sadly. "How are you and Taylor holding up?"

"We're okay, and now that you're here we're going to be better," she answered with a sad smile. "Taylor's going to be ecstatic when he finds out you're in Mystic Falls. It's your first time here, isn't it?"

"Yes, I hav -..."

"Hey mom, the maid said we have a guest. Who is...it...En!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Greetings Taylor." I greeted him with a huge twenty-four carat smile.

Wow! Taylor sure had changed. He turned out to be quite a handsome fellow, not to mention he had real good biceps. Not only that, but there was something different about him, something that I couldn't seem to put a finger on.

He gripped me in a bear hug and spun me around the room. I snapped out of my thoughts and giggled. Aunt Carole laughed at the scene unfolding before her. Taylor put me down.

"Whoa, slow down big guy. I missed you too Taylor," I said. "You've really grown huh..."

"I'm no more that fat little boy, if that's what you mean."

"You will always be my fat and adorable Taylor," I replied, sticking my tongue out playfully at him.

"Well whatever. Forget about me, look at you. You look hot." He winked. "So, what brings you here to Mystic Falls all of a sudden?" he asked.

I punched him playfully and answered, "You always whine why I never come visit you. So, I thought I would come spend my summer here. I have always wanted to come see your hometown."

"Yes, it's a good thing you decided to come. It would do Taylor some good having a friend who's normal for a change," Aunt Carole said defiantly.

Taylor frowned at his mom. Aunt Carole and Taylor exchanged a look. The air between them felt heavy with tension.

"Don't worry Aunt Carole," I said hugging her and trying to subdue the tension.

"Yeah...," Aunt Carole sighed. "Come let me show you your room".

"I'll meet you after school," said Taylor.

"Oh, yes. Your summer holiday starts _next_ week, doesn't it?" I teased him.

"Don't remind me," groaned Taylor.

I laughed, as Taylor went to get ready for school. _Poor guy, one week more of torture before his summer holidays starts, _I thought. I started following Aunt Carole up the stairs. I thought back to what had aspired between Aunt Carol and Taylor. There was something definitely going on. _I should talk to Taylor about it later._

"This is your room, En."

I looked around and realized that we had entered a lovely room. The room was big. The walls were an off-white colour. Soft creamy coloured carpet was laid on the floor. In the middle there was a huge King sized bed with white silky sheets. There was a big window with a window-seat, overseeing the beautiful Lockwood garden. There was a dressing table too. The room was absolutely breathe-taking.

"It is beautiful, Aunt Carole," I breathed in awe.

"I thought you'd like it." She wore a satisfied smile. "I'm sorry, En, but I've to go. I was just going out for a council's meeting," Aunt Carole said apologetically.

"It's okay Aunt Carole. You should go ahead. We will meet in the evening," I said reassuringly. "I will just unpack and then go exploring a bit."

"I still feel bad leaving you here alone. It's your first time here in Mystic Falls and Taylor will be in school..."

"No, it's okay. Don't worry, I won't get lost, I promise."

Aunt Carole laughed and said, "We'll talk properly in the evening. Also, after summer holidays start at the end of this week, Taylor can show you around Mystic Falls properly."

"Yes, now do get going. I do not want you to be late because of me."

Aunt Carole kissed me on the cheeks, apologised once more and then I walked her to the front door. At that time, Taylor also got ready to go to school. He gave me another one of his bear hugs, leaving me giggling, and went out the door along with Aunt Carole. Aunt Carole got into her grey car while Taylor got into a black station wagon. I waved them both good-byes as they drove away.

I went back to my room and started unpacking. I was given a master bedroom and to my delight the bathroom had a bathtub. The room also had a walk-in closet. It didn't take me much time to unpack. I went down into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of milk. I sat at the counter and thought about Taylor. He didn't only seem different physically but also...there was something oddly different about him. What I had felt was...I just couldn't put it into words.

"No!" I said, shaking my head. _It must be nothing,_ I thought confidently. I finished my milk and headed outside to explore the town of Mystic Falls with new-found determination.

**Sorry if you found it boring, but I promise that it will lead to something. So please have patience. **

**Keep on reviewing. Ideas, criticism etc will be appreciated. It's a first time for me.**

**If you have any questions regarding this story, please feel free to message me.**


	3. Chapter Two

**I do not own Vampire Diaries...but I wish I did :)**

**M**ystic Falls wasn't a big town, but there sure were many places to visit, even the woods. It was peaceful to walk among the green trees and inhale the delightful scent of Mother Nature. Summer wasn't cold but inside the woods, it was cool. My neck is very sensitive, especially to temperature, so I usually kept it covered some way or the other. Luckily, I hadn't changed from my travelling attire. I still had my scarf hanging loosely around my neck due to all the rain and cold along my way to Mystic Falls. It was ridiculous to do so but I arranged my scarf snugly til it covered my neck and face to just below my nose.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize where I was going. You wouldn't find many green trees in New York and I would've even appreciated the greenery, if only I wasn't... lost. The realization hit me like a shower of icy cold water. I willed myself not to panic. I thought it couldn't be that hard to get out of the woods. The trees weren't that dense or anything. I looked up at the sky and exclaimed at the colour of the sky. Without even realizing, I had been exploring through woods the whole day. It was almost dusk. If I didn't get out of the woods now, then I'd be stuck in the forest for the whole night. Well, Aunt Carole and Taylor would eventually come looking for me but I really didn't want to trouble them on my first day in Mystic Falls. Most of all, I did not wish to spend any time in the dark woods, alone. It would be too scary. I started walking in the direction I thought would lead me out.

After walking a few feet I had a strange feeling that I wasn't alone in the woods. My senses alerted me to another presence. I abruptly stopped in my steps and started looking around for anything suspicious. Among the trees the shadows moved as though were alive as the sun sunk in the sky, almost everything in the woods seemed suspicious, so I gave up. I gazed up at the sky and sighed.

"I think I am going the wrong way. Maybe I should turn around and try another route."

I turned and collided with someone. I stumbled back in surprise and nearly fell. A hand caught me by my waist and helped me regain my balance.

"I am sorry if I startled you," a voice spoke softly at my ear.

I started and looked at the face to which the voice belonged to. I found myself staring at a pair of intense brown eyes that seemed ancient. From his face, he seemed to be in his middle or late twenties, and had stark black hair. His face formed a slight frown and was just inches away from my face.

My breath quickened along with my pulse. I could feel that he was well built with all the hard muscle pressed against my hands. The place where he was holding me, at my waist, was burning as if on fire. I blushed and stumbled out of his embrace to try to soothe my nerves. My whole body had goosebumps. It was then that I looked at him again. He wore a white button-up shirt underneath a black blazer with matching black pants. The mystery man had broad shoulders which almost made me wish I had never left his embrace. From what I heard earlier, he had an accent which suited him and went well with his looks which was so...formal yet elegantly beautiful. Not to mention, incredibly handsome.

While I was busy studying him, I noticed that I was also being scrutinized by him. I myself had worn a long black skirt with a loose, white, long-sleeved top which was stained with dirt due to my little 'excursion'. I found out the hard way, by getting caught by branches after every few minutes during my walk, that it wasn't really smart of me to wear such clothes in the woods. Compared to his hair, my hip-length long hair was a darker black and was tied in a tight knot at my neck. I am not sure if he could actually make out my face with the thick woollen scarf around my neck which covered almost all of my face. He also aroused the same type of strange feeling that Taylor had, just a bit different and much stronger. I don't know why but my guts said to stay away from him...he screamed of danger.

"No... it's okay. It was...it was my mistake to begin with. I should be the one apologising." I kept blushing for I don't know what damn reason.

He looked at me with a strange expression. To my annoyance it was amusement, and on top of that I blushed harder. Darn it! That seemed to amuse him even more.

"I feel you're lost. Follow me."

Usually I wouldn't have had listened to a total stranger in an unknown territory near nightfall, but I had this strong feeling that I could trust this man.

I followed him and he started guiding me to...God knows where. I didn't even bother to question him where we were going. After a while, I saw the clearing and sighed in relief. I turned to thank him but there was nobody standing there.

I made it to the mansion just in time. Nobody except the maid was at home. School had ended long ago so Taylor should've been home by then. The maid informed me that Taylor had some errands to run so he'd be home late. That explained why he wasn't home yet. I went to my room and dropped onto my bed in exhaustion. I closed my eyes and thought about my strange encounter with the stranger, and how he had disappeared.

"Maybe he was in a hurry so he went off quickly," I thought out loud.

_But...I did not hear anything_, I thought. _For god's sake, it was the forest. No breaking of twigs or rustling of leaves or...anything._

I opened my eyes and sat up on the bed in frustration.

"No! I am probably over-thinking it," I said stubbornly.

_But... I didn't even hear him behind me when I collided into him_, I thought. _To think he was so close and I didn't hear him. I did sense a presence at the beginning though, which I had 'smartly' ignored._

The mere thought of him made me shudder. It was surprising when I realized it was due to excitement rather than fear.

The mystery man made me feel turmoil of emotions. Some I still did not recognise.

He gave off a different aura just like Taylor but much more intense. I lay down on my bed and tried to relax my mind and body, but his face wouldn't leave my head. I had to admit, he was pretty handsome. The thought made me blush all over again.

_Snap! What's with me and blushing today?_ I thought in irritation. _What was up with the strange energy that the stranger and__Taylor were emitting? _

I groaned and turned onto my face pulling a pillow over my head. I have bigger problems to deal with than to think about something that could most probably be nothing at all. I still couldn't believe what Granny had told me on my birthday last year.

Last summer I used to think that such things were just fairytales, and I would've been more than happy to have kept thinking so. On my seventeenth birthday last year, I found out the truth of my life. Granny revealed to me what I really was. That explained a whole lot of things that was happening with me, but it still wasn't something I had ever signed up for.

That one truth changed my life completely. For the better or worse, I still didn't know, but the turn of events back home made me think of the latter. I came to Mystic Falls in the hopes of escaping from it all. To think that Aunt Carole was glad I could be a '_normal' _friend to Taylor.

"If only she knew," I sighed under my pillow.

I closed my eyes into a deep slumber and had strange dreams. One also involved a mystery person with brown eyes and black hair.

**Who was the stranger and what is En hiding...you'll need to wait for my next chapters to find out.**


	4. Chapter Three

**I so do not own VD...and I never will sniff sniff**

**I** opened my eyes early in the morning. At first I was confused as to where I was. Then I remembered I was in Mystic Falls, to spend my summer vacation away from my worst nightmare. I yawned and sat up. It was just five in the morning on the alarm clock. I sat remembering my dream last night and frowned. Weird... Witches, vampires, werewolves... I shook my head. I guess I just had a lot on my mind.

I had fallen asleep without any change of clothes. I didn't even join Taylor and Aunt Carole for dinner. I hoped they didn't mind. Guess I was really exhausted with all the travelling and exploring, not forgetting the getting lost part either. It was nice of them to not to wake me up.

I stood up and yawned, stretching my sleepy muscles. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and had a warm shower. I never even got a chance to do that yesterday. I blow-dried my hair and tied it into my usual knot, got dressed, and went downstairs. I assumed that everyone might still be in bed but I was wrong.

In the kitchen, Taylor was rummaging through the contents of the fridge.

"Good morning Taylor," I greeted him with a smile.

He grinned and replied, "Oh, mornin' sunshine. What got you up so early in the morning?"

"I'm an early riser. I am sorry that I could not join you and Aunt Carole for dinner last night. I have no idea when I fell asleep," I apologised.

"Nay, it's cool. I actually wanted to wake you up but mom said you must be tired, so we let you sleep"

"Thanks. Why are you up so early?" I asked.

"Just went for a run. Need to be in shape for the ladies you know," he said with a toothy smile.

I laughed and said, "Sure, of course you do. I used to go jogging every morning at home too."

"Really, then why don't we go now?"

"I don't know, it's been long and didn't you just come back from running?"

"I'll have another go. C'mon, it's going to be fun. It's been long since we did anything together, and anyway, let's see what you're made of."

I didn't say anything.

_Perhaps jogging is a good idea_, I thought.

"Oh, you're not scared are you, scaredy cat!" Taylor teased.

That was it!

"Oh you're on!" I laughed. "Let me just go and change."

I ran upstairs and changed into my jogging suit. It was comprised of grey sweat-pants with a white tank top. To top it all, I zipped up a black hoddie half-way. I ran back downstairs, into the kitchen. Taylor saw me and wolf-whistled. I rolled my eyes at his reaction. I had pulled my hair into a ponytail. Knowing the length of my hair, it was a really long pony tail too.

"Seriously En, if you weren't my sisterly best friend then I wouldn't have had wasted any time to work my charm on you," he said with a wink.

"And if you weren't my brotherly best friend then I wouldn't have had wasted any time kicking your butt for flirting so unashamedly," I said with my eye-brows raised.

"Well I guess I'm lucky to be alive then, huh?" Taylor snickered.

"Are you coming or not, slow poke?" I said provokingly.

"Oh yeah, we'll see who's the slow poke," he laughed. "Are you sure you'll be able to keep up?"

I looked at him with sceptical eyes. He laughed at my expression and said, "Okay then, c'mon. Let's see what you're made of."

We headed outside and stretched to warm up before the run. Well, it was mostly me because Taylor had already run so he was all set to go. We started with slow jogs, then in no time we were running at a fast pace. Taylor's speed took me by surprise. He was indeed fast on his feet. Any other person wouldn't have been able to keep up with him, but I was. I was matching his every pace. I could see the look of surprise on Taylor's face. We ran through the streets of Mystic Falls. By that time, we were full-on sprinting. It felt great running in this small town instead in the city as I usually did. The city is always busy, buzzing day and night. We finally stopped near a small creek. We bent down panting and catching our breath. It had been long since I ran like that.

"Jogging might've been an understatement, En. I never knew anyone could actually match my pace," panted Taylor.

"Same goes for you Taylor. You weren't kidding when you said that you wanted to be in shape."

We looked at each other and laughed. I walked to the creek and splashed the cool water on my sweaty face. Taylor came beside me and did the same. It was refreshing. Unknown to Taylor, I was holding back during our run. I could have outrun him anytime. Best it left unsaid. We sat down beside the creek and enjoyed the morning.

"I forgot how much I missed you En."

I looked at Taylor. He seemed upset and tensed.

"Something is bothering you. C'mon tell me, what is wrong?" I asked with concern.

Taylor looked away to the creek and remained quiet.

I continued, "You know you can share anything with me Taylor. Before we consider ourselves family, we're best friends first and best friends share their troubles with each other."

I waited, but when Taylor still didn't say anything, I sighed and said, "Taylor, you're great and I love you. Just remember that I am always here for you okay."

If Taylor isn't ready to talk with me about what's bothering him, then I suppose it must be something big, I mused.

"We never actually saw eye-to-eye."

I looked at him with confusion.

He sighed and continued, "Dad and I... we were always arguing on one thing or another. Now that his gone, I miss him. I really miss him En."

I didn't say anything. Taylor needed to talk and that's exactly what I was going to let him do, talk everything out and let him unburden himself.

"I just wish there was something I could've done to save him En. It's hard to see mum hurt and alone. And with everything that's happening at the moment... I just feel so helpless"

Taylor looked so tired and worn out emotionally. I enveloped him in a gentle hug and said, "There wasn't anything you could have done for Uncle Jack, Taylor."

Taylor hugged me back.

"I am really glad that you came to visit En. I really am."

"Me too", I murmured.

I drew back and smiled.

"Remember Taylor. When things go wrong, do not go down with them. Climb up and stay strong."

We sat there enjoying the silence. I sensed Taylor wasn't telling me everything. I thought it better to let him tell me whenever he was ready.

"Oh! I almost forgot", exclaimed Taylor, startling me out of my thoughts.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you this last night", he continued, grabbing me by my shoulder.

"Tell me what?" I asked in surprise.

"Every year the student committee organises a dance for the whole town before the summer holidays. Guess what we're doing this year?"

"Uhmm...dance..." I answered weakly.

Taylor rolled his eyes and answered, "Obviously, but what kind of a dance?"

_What could have gotten Taylor so excited?_ I thought curiously. _I never knew he loved dances so much. _

I shrugged apologetically.

"It's gonna' be a masquerade, En. A masquerade!"

_A masquerade... wow,_ I thought.

"Wow. That is really great. No wonder you are so excited"

"It isn't because of the dance"

I looked at him questioningly.

"The real reason why I am excited is because of whom I will be going to the dance with." Taylor smiled smugly.

"Ohhh... So Taylor has got a girlfriend, huh", I teased. "So who is the lucky girl?"

"You."

I stared at Taylor. I must have heard wrong.

"Excuse me, who?" I asked.

"Oh, you heard me. You're going to be my partner for the dance", he answered, grinning at my shock stricken expression.

"But..."

"I am not taking a no for an answer"

"But I..."

"No buts. You're coming and that's final"

"But Taylor..."

"Blah blah blah..." went on Taylor, covering his ears with his hands.

He just wouldn't rest until I agreed. I guessed it wouldn't hurt to go.

"Ok ok", I sighed in defeat. "Fine, I will accompany you to the dance."

"Wohoo...I knew you wouldn't say no", said Taylor. "Now am I a genius or what", he said, winking at me.

I shook my head, laughing at his comment.

"Okay genius, when is this dance?" I asked.

"This Friday", he replied.

I frowned, thinking about what to wear at the dance. It's not just any dance, it's a Masquerade.

_After three days,_ I thought. _I guess I could get something together by then. _

"It's getting late. We should get going. Aunt Carole might be wondering where we are", I told Taylor.

"Yeah, let's go"

We went strolling down the streets of Mystic Falls. After the intense morning run, it felt so relaxing. Many shops were starting to open up for business. Beside me, Taylor was whistling a tune. He was certainly in a good mood. I smiled at the tune. It was so sweet, just like him. I looked at the town again. It was sunny and cheery, just as I pictured it would be but... why did I get this strange feeling that something wasn't right. It felt as if this town had a lot of secrets buried deep within... dark secrets. Something about Taylor also felt different. I sighed.

"Taylor, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, fire away", he replied.

"With your looks, I bet you could go to the dance with any girl you would like, then why did you ask me?"

He remained quiet for a few moments and then answered, "Actually I do have someone. My girlfriend... Caroline. We were supposed to go together."

Taylor nervously glanced sideways at me.

"Wait, you have a girlfriend?" I frowned. "Then why did you ask me?"

"Well...it's complicated. She's going with someone else."

I gave him a questioning look.

"As I said, it's complicated", he said. "It's not like she's dating him or anything. It's nothing personal. Anyway, even if Caroline wouldn't have gone with someone else, I'd still want to go with you. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Taylor winked at me, making me shake my head at him and smile.

"Okay, no more questions... Okay, maybe one more." Giving Taylor a huge smile, I asked, "When do I get to meet Caroline?"

He laughed. "Soon... maybe during the party."

"That would be nice. I cannot wait to meet her"

"Yeah, and I can't wait to introduce her to you. You're gonna' love her, En. She's great."

It was clear that Taylor was in love. Now I really couldn't wait to meet Caroline.

**Masquerade...it's gonna' be rocking ;)**


	5. Chapter Four

**I do not own VD :D**

**W**e stepped inside the mansion and saw Aunt Carole walking towards us.

"Good morning Aunt Carole."

"Morning mum."

"Morning kids", she replied. "You kids look like you could use a shower"

And boy was she right. We were all so sticky and sweaty.

"Eeeww Taylor, go shower. You stink", I said, wrinkling my nose playfully.

"Oh yeah... then so do you!" He grabbed me with his sweaty arms and started tickling me.

I struggled, gasping in laughter.

"Okay kids, break it up. Taylor you're going to be late for school. And En, today I'll introduce you to some of my friends", interrupted Aunt Carole.

"Great, at least today you won't have to be on your own, En", said Taylor.

I smiled in response. Taylor was right. The last time I went out on my own, I ended up being lost. I still haven't told Taylor about that incident in the woods. During our time this morning, everytime I tried to bring it up, something stopped me. I thought it best to just keep it to myself for the time being.

"Yes. Now go and have your shower or you will be late for school." I gave him a playful push towards his room.

"Yes ma'am," said Taylor with a salute.

"You better go get ready too En. We'll have breakfast with my friends."

"Okay, Aunt Carol."

I went up to my room and had my shower. I got dressed in a knee length, black flare skirt with a red, long-sleeve, button-up top. I pleated my hair and then tied it in a simple, elegant bun. I never did make-up so I just applied lip-gloss. I guessed now I was ready to meet Aunt Carol's friends. Downstairs, Aunt Carol was waiting for me.

"I hope we are not late?" I asked Aunt Carol worriedly.

"No dear, we're not. Don't worry, and my...you look beautiful En," said Aunt Carol with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Okay En, let's get going or we really are going to be late."

"What about Taylor?"

"Oh, he's still in the shower. He'll get ready and head for school. Let's go."

I nodded and she led me out of the mansion. I followed her into her grey car. I got into the passenger seat beside her.

Along the way through the window, I spotted the woods where I got lost. It looked so peaceful. I started thinking about the stranger while staring out the window.

Suddenly, I saw a silhouette. I squinted and tried to see clearly with all the fog around the edge of the forest. I saw a man caressing a girl's neck with his mouth. I froze on my seat. After a few seconds I had realized he was _biting_ the girl. The girl didn't even flinch, as if she was in a trance. It seemed as if the guy was drinking from her, like ...I can't believe this but...a vampire. The guy snapped the girl's neck, killing her in cold blood. It all happened so fast. The next moment there was nothing. No man and no girl. It was like it never happened.

"En?... En! Are you listening?"

I started, snapping out of my chilling thoughts.

"Huh? I am sorry, I was not paying attention," I apologised to Aunt Carol, still staring out the window.

Aunt Carol frowned and asked, "Is something wrong En? You look so pale all of a sudden."

I thought to tell her of what I had seen but then again, it might have been my imagination. I did dream something about vampires last night. Still...it seemed so real.

I shook my head and said, "Uhmm...no...no, nothing is wrong. Everything is fine. It must be the weather, nothing else."

I've never been good at lying. I hated it anyway. Luckily, Aunt Carol didn't catch on. She was busy driving.

"Okay, if you say so."

I sighed in relief.

"As I was saying, Taylor told me you will be going to the Masquerade party with him this Friday. I was so happy to hear that. So, have you decided on a dress yet?" asked Aunt Carole.

"Well... actually, no. I did not bring anything appropriate for such an occasion. I did not think I would need it. I will have to go shopping tomorrow."

"Oh that's great. I also need a dress. Let's go shopping together. How about today?" asked Aunt Carole.

Of course Aunt Carole would be attending the dance.

_Obviously_, I thought. _I mean she is the mayor of the town._

"I'll be free after one today," she continued. "So, how about it?"

"That would be great. I would love to go shopping with you, Aunt Carole. I really didn't want to go shopping alone. Thanks," I replied gratefully.

"You're welcome dear."

Aunt Carol concentrated on driving while I returned to think about what I had seen.

"We didn't get to talk properly since you arrived yesterday," said Aunt Carol. "How's Julian doing?"

"Granny is... is fine and doing great," I replied nervously.

"It's been so long since I met her. I haven't even talked to her for ages. Why didn't she come with you?" asked Aunt Carol.

I thought about what all had happened at home. Granny and I have had a strained relationship since the revelation on my birthday. Granny didn't even know I was in Mystic Falls.

"She had some things to take care of."

Well...it wasn't completely a lie. She wanted me to stay back to learn and train. Now that I had run from home, Granny would have had a lot of explaining to do to Cara, Sarah and all the other members, back in New York. Not to mention the council, especially James.

James...I missed his arrogance already, which was quite silly of me. It must have been all the stress. He always had a knack for solving my problems, or rather forcefully getting involved in them.

It came as a hard blow when I realized he knew the truth about me all along and didn't even bother to tell me all these years. I felt bitter and betrayed. But he had the power to leave me speechless with just a look. His one touch would send my heartbeat accelerating off the charts. Not to forget his chocolate brown eyes. James was intimidating yet...extremely annoyingly exciting.

I coloured up and, inaudibly, sighed deeply. That arrogant jerk! Just the mere thought of him would put me on the edge, and I am not even sure if that is a good thing or bad thing.

"Okay but next time, she better come with you or else I'll carry her here myself," said Aunt Carol with a laugh.

"Yeah..." I laughed weakly.

A thought suddenly crossed my mind. What if Granny and the others found me? Or worse, what if they had sent James after me? Oh no!

_But they didn't know that I was in Mystic Falls_, I thought desperately.

I closed my eyes. There was nothing I could do except worry and hope that nothing of that sort happened. I sat there and silently prayed for it so.

**So whose this James fellow?...Hmmm. Interesting huh.. ;)**

**Who the hell was in the forest doing the vampy business...it's all so exciting.**

**Keep reading to find out...I'm still open to suggestions. Still deciding the pair up... Stefan or Elijah?...**


	6. Chapter Five

**T**he car stopped. I stepped outside and saw we had stopped in front of a cafe plaza called _'The Mystic Grill'_. Aunt Carol told me to go inside and wait for her. She had to attend a call.

Inside, it was pretty busy. It was a place where people of all ages hung out, from teens to adults. At the front there was a small stage or platform, probably where live performances were held. At the back there was a bar counter, where a blonde guy was bartending some customers. He looked of my age. In the corner were two pool tables where some teens where playing pool. In the middle, there were round tables and at the sides, square tables. I stood near the bar counter and waited for Aunt Carol.

"Hi, do you want to order something?" the bartender asked. Was it just me or did he look a little red in the face.

"Umm... something sweet...?" I asked hopefully.

"So early in the morning," he smiled and answered. "How about a Cola?"

I shook my head. "Then I will just have an Orange juice."

He brought my drink and placed it on the counter.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Yes, this is the first time I have come to Mystic Falls. I came to visit and spend my summer vacation with a friend," I answered.

"So what do you think of this town?"

"I just came yesterday," I laughed. "It takes more than that to form an opinion."

"Yeah, well...I'm Matt," he said, extending a hand.

I shook his hand.

"Hello Matt. I am Ench..."

"There you are En," said Aunt Carol. She'd come in. "Oh, hello Matt. I see you're doing well. En, they're here. I'll be waiting for you at the table with them."

"Okay, Aunt Carol."

I looked back at Matt. He was looking at me with surprise.

"You're staying with the _Lockwoods!_ Your _that_ friend is Taylor!"

I didn't get it. What was the big deal?

"Yes. Do you know Taylor?" I asked.

"Of course, we're in the same class at school. We're friends. It's just that he never mentioned he had a cousin."

"Oh I am not Taylor's cousin."

"But you called Mayor Lockwood, _Aunt_ Carol."

"Yes, well... Taylor and I have known each other since we were kids. I think of his mother as my Aunt and Taylor my brother. They are like a second family."

"That explains," said Matt.

A customer called for Matt. That was my cue to leave.

"It was nice meeting you, Matt."

I picked my drink up.

"Yeah, see you later."

I spotted Aunt Carol sitting with a woman in a sheriff's uniform and a man, in the corner. I walked over to them, oblivious to the appreciative looks that I was being given by the guys by the pool table.

"En, you're here. Grab a chair and sit," said Aunt Carol.

I did as I was told.

"Meet two of my good friends. This is Elizabeth Forbes, also Sheriff Forbes."

Sheriff Forbes was blond with a boy cut. She wore her Sheriff's uniform and had a kind smile on her face.

"Please, call me Liz," she said with a smile.

"And this is Alaric Saltzman," Aunt Carol continued. "He is a History teacher at our Mystic High."

Mr Saltzman had dark brown hair. He must be in his early thirties and was pretty good-looking.

He nodded with a smile in greeting.

"This is En and she's from New York. She's Taylor's childhood friend," introduced Aunt Carol. "This is her first time in Mystic Falls."

"Hello," I greeted them, noticing the unspoken message passing among the three adults.

"As Taylor is still in school, I thought to introduce her to you two," Aunt Carole continued. "At least she'll be familiar with some people."

"You did the right thing," said Liz.

A waitress came over for our orders. I placed an order for pancakes. Not the healthiest breakfast but it's what I like eating. I am not much of a veggie person. The very thought of pancakes made my mouth water delightfully.

Sheriff Forbes turned to me and asked, "I hope you're coming to the Masquerade. You do know about it, right?"

I nodded," Yes, I do. I'll be going to the Masquerade Party with Taylor."

Sheriff Forbes was surprised.

"I thought Caroline was going with him to the party," Liz said, looking at Aunt Carol.

Aunt Carol shrugged.

"Umm...," I hesitated. "Well Taylor said she will be going with someone else."

Liz looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"He...did not mention who...I am sorry."

Sheriff Forbes seemed thoughtful for a while and then said reassuringly, "It's ok. I'll just ask her myself."

She looked at me and explained with a laugh, "I guess you already know my daughter then, Caroline."

Oh.

"Not really. Taylor just mentioned her to me earlier this morning."

"Liz, what about you? Will you be going?" Aunt Carol asked Sheriff Forbes.

"Well, I am not really sure if I ca-..."

"Oh c'mon Liz! Don't be such a bad sport."

Again, I felt it. The same mysterious feeling I got from Taylor. I turned to see the speaker. A guy with black hair, wearing a black jacket and faded denim jeans, was walking towards us. He seemed to be in his early twenties. He had a loop-sided grin on his face. He was roguishly good-looking.

"Hi Damon." Mr. Saltzman spoke for the first time.

"Hi, Alaric buddy," he greeted.

Turning back to Liz, he grinned and said, "C'mon Liz, you have to be there. Loosen up and have some fun once in a while."

There seemed to be some sort of tension between the three seated adults and Damon. Aunt Carol gave me a nervous side-look and looked at the newcomer with narrowed eyes.

"Hello Carol. You're looking beautiful and warm as always."

Liz rolled her eyes, Alaric sighed and Aunt Carol just ignored him. It seemed that the newcomer also had a roguish sense of humour and the seated adults were all used to tolerating him. Damon seemed to be a care-free person. The easy-going type and not to mention, much untamed. He grabbed a chair from nearby and sat at our table.

He noticed me and stared at me.

"Who's this pretty young lady?"

It was so unexpected. I flushed under his gaze. My ears went pink and I lowered my gaze. He kept on staring at me. I looked everywhere but at him. It made me really uncomfortable when people stared at me, especially guys.

"She's En, a friend of Taylor's. She's staying with the Lockwoods. En, this is Damon," Alaric introduced reluctantly.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," I said.

"Me too, beautiful," said Damon, picking my hand and kissing it in greeting.

I smiled uncomfortably.

He stared intently into my eyes. His eyes were a shade of light green and mesmerising. "Be my partner for the Masquerade this Friday."

It wasn't a request but more of a demand. He was staring at me as if he could will me to go with him. I guess he wasn't exactly familiar with the term 'subtle'.

"Well...I - ," I started.

"She's going with Taylor, Damon. So stop bugging her," Aunt Carol cut in, glaring daggers at him.

"Yeah...I forgot Caroline will be busy with Klaus," Damon drawled.

Sheriff Forbes looked up sharply at Damon. "Klaus!" she exclaimed.

I was taken aback by her sharp tone. Not only she, but even Alaric and Aunt Carol were now deeply frowning. The atmosphere became tensed. I guess this 'Klaus' wasn't in their list of favourite people. The waitress came with our orders.

"Here are your orders. Enjoy," she said with a smile, oblivious to the tension in the air.

Everyone at the table, besides Damon who seemed to be rather enjoying the atmosphere he had created, was still frowning deep in thought at what they had heard. So instead, I thanked the waitress; breaking the silence and making them realize I was still present at the table.

"You guys enjoy your breakfast," said Damon, standing up to go.

"Where are you going?" asked Alaric.

"I am gonna' go meet up with Stefan. Have some very important matters to discuss regarding this Friday," he said.

"Eat well sweetheart," he said to me, with a wink.

I raised an eyebrow at his words and watched his retreating back. Damon was charming with the female group, that's for sure. From the way he smiled at the waitress, making her flutter her eyes in response, I'd eat my shoe if I was to be found wrong.

_Luckily, I am not the type to drool over guys,_ I thought smugly.

"En, eat up. You haven't eaten anything since you came to Mystic Falls yesterday," said Aunt Carole, reprimanding me faintly.

Oh yeah. Yesterday, I had missed both my lunch and dinner. I was famished.

"Yes," I said, happy to comply.

We started helping ourselves with the meal. Nobody bothered to make conversation after Damon had left. Liz was still frowning. I'm assuming, over this 'Klaus' person, while Aunt Carol and Alaric were yet again deep in thought. It made me wonder about this 'Klaus'. Sipping my juice, I thought about the incident I witnessed on my way here and dismissed it as my imagination.

_There was no way that was a vampire...right, _I thought hopefully.

This was just my second day at Mystic Falls but I couldn't rid of this nagging feeling that this town wasn't really normal. Well, it was but...oh I didn't know. I didn't understand anything anymore. I sighed and ravished my pancakes.


	7. Chapter Six

**I don't own VD!**

_**T**__he boutique._ It was a famous store that sold beautiful dresses for special occasions like proms and such. I stood outside the store, admiring the pretty dresses in the window case.

"C'mon, let's go in En," urged Aunt Carole.

After breakfast, Aunt Carol left me to attend to some work. I walked around in town, visiting random shops. The town wasn't much crowded. I figured it must have been because school was still in session.

_I bet as soon as school is over, this place would be crawling with teens,_ I thought.

A little past one, I met up with Aunt Carol at our decided spot, in the town square, and we immediately set off to hunt for a dress, which led us straight to this pretty shop.

I followed Aunt Carole inside the store. We were greeted by a brunette.

"Hello Aisha," greeted Aunt Carole. "This is En."

"Hello Mayor." Aisha turned to me with a smile, "Hello En."

I nodded and smiled in return.

"Aisha, we need dresses for the upcoming Masquerade."

Aisha smiled, "Who doesn't. You guys are my umpteenth customers today."

"Must be good for business," I said.

"It's great for business. We should have more of these parties, Mayor." She joked.

"Oh please no. As much as I'd also enjoy it, it would be a whole lot of work and probably trouble too," she replied darkly.

I eyed Aunt Carol, wondering what that was about. Aunt Carol realized what she had said.

"I meant... we wouldn't want the kids to get carried away with all the partying, now do we," she said hastily in an attempt cover up her previous slip.

"Oh, this dress seems lovely." Aunt Carole changed the topic. She walked up to a dress. "I'll go and change into it."

She rushed away with the dress. Something is up. Even at breakfast, I felt the trio were hiding something. Whatever it was, Damon was also a part of it. Not just _a _part, but a _big_ part of it. I just knew it.

"Now, let's see what dress would fit you best."

Aisha turned to me, all professional. She gave me a look-over, from top to bottom. I looked down at myself, self-consciously.

"You are a very beautiful lady, miss."

After pausing to think, she said, "I've got just the thing for you."

"Uhh...Okay..," I said awkwardly.

She disappeared at the back of the store. After a while, she came out holding a black dress.

"Here you are. I wondered where you two had gone. So, what do you think?"

Aunt Carole came in a chocolate brown evening gown. It had long sleeves. The fabric was gathered tightly at her waist, showing her still maintained figure, and flowed to the ground. The waistline was decorated with gold sequences which complimented her blondish brown hair. She wore a matching coloured mask, which covered her upper face, decorated with the same golden sequences.

"Gosh Aunt Carol, you look very pretty," I complimented wide-eyed.

Aunt Carol laughed at my expression.

"I guess I've found my dress and it only took me one try. That's a shocker," she said with a laugh. "Have you found anything you like?"

I looked at the dress in my hand.

"Maybe, maybe not," Aisha answered for me. "Let's see you try that dress En."

She ushered me into the changing room. I took the dress out of its transparent bag and I took a good look at it. I caught my breath. It was all satin and so soft. It wasn't entirely strap-less because on one side the sleeve was vine-like entwined till the wrist. I carefully changed into the dress. I looked in the full-length mirror and gasped. It was a simple dress but the satin gave it a feeling of flowing water. The black colour was the exact dark colour of my hair and my onyx eyes. It even complimented my light brown skin. The dress hugged my body at the right places, showing off my curves delicately. It was a perfect fit.

I walked out of the changing-room. Aunt Carol and Aisha looked at me in awe. Aisha came and spun me around for a better look.

"En, it seems that this dress was made just for you."

"You look stunning En," said Aunt Carole. She then grinned. "This must be our lucky day. We didn't have to go through truck full of dresses. The first one won the ticket."

Aisha came over and handed me a beautiful black mask. It was made in the same entwined pattern as my dress and was decorated with golden patterns. It covered almost whole of my face.

"Just perfect," said Aisha, with a smile.

I beamed at the two ladies. The dress was absolutely beautiful.

_I guess I am going to enjoy the party after all._

"Why don't you go and change back while I pay for our purchases", Aunt Carol suggested.

I was about to protest that there was no need to pay for me when she said, "Go and change En, I'll pay for this." She saw me about to argue back. "Don't argue. I have the right to pay for my daughter, don't I?"

That shut me up and I reluctantly let her pay for the dress. It was heart-warming to know Aunt Carol thought of me as a daughter. For someone like me who never knew her mother, it was extremely touching. I went in and changed back to my top and skirt. I came out of the changing room ad saw that Aunt Carol was nowhere to be seen. I handed the dress to Aisha for packing.

"Where is Aunt Carol?" I asked, looking around the shop.

"Oh Sheriff Forbes came and they went outside to talk."

I nodded at the information.

I went outside and immediately spotted Liz in her Sheriff uniform talking to Aunt Carol. They were standing in the small park opposite the shop. They were almost hidden by a huge tree in the corner of the park. If it weren't for Liz's Sheriff uniform, I wouldn't have been able to spot them easily. I thought to go and greet her.

As I went near something in their expressions stopped me. They seemed anxious and were frowning. I was about to turn back to give them privacy when something stopped me again.

"Does she suspect anything?" Liz seemed anxious.

"No, Liz. It's her second day here in Mystic falls. I don't think there's any reason for her to suspect anything," Aunt Carol replied. "I am just worried she doesn't get caught up in this."

I had a very good idea about whom they were talking about. I inched closer to them, still hiding in the shadows, so that I could hear them more clearly. I kind of felt guilty about eavesdropping, but I couldn't help myself. Something told me it wasn't just curiosity but that it was something I had to know, something very important.

"I understand Carol, but there are more pressing matters at the moment. This can't go on. We need to talk to them."

"You can't be serious Liz." Aunt Carol sounded shocked. "Do you really expect them to listen?"

Liz sighed. "I don't know what to expect anymore."

Both of the ladies were silent for a minute or two. Then Liz spoke.

"I don't know about you but I am going to speak with Damon and Stefan. These killings just can't go on. We can't keep on pinning them as 'animal attacks'. The council is not stupid."

Whoa!_ Did they say 'killings'_, I thought in shock.

"Okay." Aunt Carol sighed in defeat. "You go talk to them. I need to get En home. I can't let her get involved in this."

I guessed that was my cue. I tip-toed back into the shop and patiently waited for Aunt Carol to return. I was still reeling from the shock of the conversation.

"Oh good, you're ready En." Aunt Carol sounded tired. "Let's go."

I silently nodded and followed her out of the shop.

"Are you hungry?" Aunt Carol asked absentmindedly.

It was then I realized that lunch was long over. After what I heard a while ago, I felt nauseous.

"No…it's okay Aunt Carol. I don't have an appetite."

She turned and looked at me. For a second I thought that she knew I had heard her conversation.

"Then I'll drop you home. I need to attend to some urgent matter." She looked worried.

I nodded and smiled nervously. I was pretty sure what that matter was. She didn't notice my nervousness as she was busy with her own worries.

The trip back home was silent and uneventful.I dropped my shopping bags on my bed. I went and sat on the window seat and sighed deeply.

I thought back to the conversation I had overheard.

_Just what is going on around here_? I thought. _What are Aunt Carol and Liz hiding?_

I wondered if what I had seen in the morning, near the woods, was somehow related to the 'killings' Liz was talking about.

_Hmm...Animal attacks_, I thought.

Then it meant the victims were bitten or something, otherwise they wouldn't have used 'animal attacks' as a cover. My eyes widened as a thought passed in my mind.

"There is no way there is a so-called _vampire_ roaming around in Mystic Falls!"

I chewed on my bottom lip anxiously. Something was seriously wrong here and I didn't know why but I wanted to get to the bottom of it. With my mind made up, I started putting away my beautiful dress.

**Wow..my main character's finally realizing that something is up and Vampires might exist.**

**Took her long enough..lol. ;)**


End file.
